


Gray is my Favorite Color

by rankwriter



Series: Newquay Verse [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dating, Fluff and Angst, Ice Skating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 06:17:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18382664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rankwriter/pseuds/rankwriter
Summary: The boys go ice-skating and talk about Dean's past.





	Gray is my Favorite Color

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt Wedding Day on the 30 day destiel challenge.

Dean awoke late the day he and Cas were due to go ice skating and in lieu of rushing down for breakfast he took a long shower and filled up with coffee and complimentary cookies, why not, there was no one here to judge his atrocious eating habits. Dean smiles smugly as he devoured the last of his raisin and oat cookie, Sammy would be horrified. 

Running his hands through his hair Dean attempted to tame his shower-damp hair, deciding that it would do, he checked his watch and decided it was close enough to the time he was meeting Cas.

Cas was waiting outside, his tiny, rusty car incongruous among the larger, newer vehicles in the car park. Dean folded himself into the car, pushing the seat back as far as he could; his knees still hit the dash. Growling Dean said,

“Why did you buy such a small car?” 

Cas smiled, “Dean this is a British classic,” Dean glared as Cas continued, “It was also very cheap, well free actually, one of the previous waiters left to go back to the States and he gave it to me.” 

“Well, I can’t argue with that price,” Dean concurred, “So how far is this place?”

“It’ll take about half an hour,” Cas said and pushed a cassette into the deck, strains of Pink Floyd filled the car, and Dean couldn’t find a reason to be mad at Cas’ selection, it wasn’t Zeppelin, but it was still a solid choice.

Dean’s first glimpse of the Eden Project was like being transported into a Science Fiction novel. A natural amphitheater held a series of geodesic domes, apparently each held flora from across the world.

“Wow, this is a little weird. I feel like I should move here in case there's a zombie apocalypse.” Dean said awed.

Cas grinned and reverse parked the little car like a pro.

“Come on Dean,” he said exiting the vehicle, “Let’s get our skates on, pun intended.”

The skating rink was quite crowded for a weekday but Dean and Cas were both quite adept and so they wove in and out of the families with ease. 

Cas grabbed Dean’s hand and pulled them closer together, Dean cast a quick glance around but no one even blinked, not the moms with young children, nor even the surly looking teenagers. 

“So Dean what’s your story? What brings you to a seaside town in the depths of Cornwall in the middle of winter?”

Dean hesitated; did he really want to tell Cas his sordid tale? Turning his head Dean saw Cas’ stormy blue eyes, they were full of compassion, Dean supposed Cas knew his story was less than happy.

“Well,” Dean stalled rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand. “This time five days ago I was getting dressed in my wedding suit when my bride-to-be knocked on my door,” Dean hesitated, coughed then continued. He had been doing his best not to think of this, not because it hurt, but because it didn’t, not since he had met Cas and he didn’t want this gorgeous, funny man to think he was a rebound. “She told me that she had been seeing someone else, a lawyer,” Dean snorted and Cas squeezed his hand as they maneuvered around a mom and two small children wobbling on the ice. “Anyway I didn’t end up married and I drove to the airport, flew to England on a whim and then drove here.”

Cas’ eyebrows almost hit his hairline, “Well she didn’t deserve you!”

Cas dragged Dean to the edge of the rink and they both leaned against the barrier as they looked in each other’s eyes. It was incredibly intimate and it made Dean want to share more.

“Well she didn’t think I was good enough for her. I’m only a mechanic.” 

“She was wrong Dean, and anyway why should we define ourselves by how we earn a living, if that was the case then I’d be ‘only a barman.’” 

Dean chuckled at Cas’ use of finger quotes, Cas quirked his head to one side and looked confused which just added to Dean’s mirth. He couldn’t be sad around Cas; it just wasn’t possible to dwell on past failures the man was the best tonic for the soul Dean had ever found. Screw self-help books, he just needed Cas around. 

“Look I was in a bad place for a moment, but almost immediately after all I felt was relief. You’re right Cas we shouldn’t define ourselves by our jobs, I like what I do, it might not be lawyering or doctoring, but I love fixing stuff, particularly things people think are unfixable, and you will never be ‘just a barman.’” 

“You’re good at that Dean, fixing stuff.” Cas gave him an inscrutable look. “I even think you’re fixing me.”


End file.
